20 Trials
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Kendall Knight woke up one morning to the most horrifying thing that could ever happen to him: Everyone was gone. Everyone he cared about just vanished. All that's there to guide him, the voice of the mastermind behind this. Now Kendall must save his friends and family from this before their forever gone.
1. Logan

Big Time Rush. How can it be over!? :,( It's okay. Compose yourself, you have an audience. But seriously, I think that Katie/Mama Knight moment should've been a Katie/Kendall moment, who's with me? Sure Kendall didn't really have time for that moment… but still! It was the last freakin episode and they barely interacted!

Rant status: Over (Thank god, right?)

So anyway, I was thinking about two things to get this idea: Iron Man: Armored Adventures and Minecraft. How? Well there's this one episode of IM:AA where Tony has to stop this lunatic genius girl who locked away most of the school in the gym (his friends she kidnapped and kept in deadly places) by answering really hard questions that she gives him. So I thought, let's do that BTR style! Then I thought of this Minecraft server: 20 Trials. It's basically a minecraft test. Also, this chapter was written a while a ago, and BTR kidnapping stories were in so… my little twist. Hee hee. ;o

So I thought: Let's combine the two! There will be 20-22 chapters… I'm not sure. This fanfiction takes place around early season two.

The rating is K+ because I don't think there's anything that will really make the rating go up to T. But after reading any chapter, you can tell me if you think the rating should go up.

One more thing (come on!), at times, this chapter will look like a slash. I swear it's not! I mean, I almost thought it was a slash and I was writing it, but it isn't! There is one person I believe Kendall should be with and that's Jo. No one else. And the only person Logan should be with is Camille. And the only person James should be with is Lucy. And the only person Carlos should be with is Alexa Vega… On with the story! ( Finally! )

•••

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Minecraft, or Iron Man: Armored adventures.

•••

Logan

Kendall Knight had a weird feeling when he went to bed the previous night. Like something bad was going to happen the next day. He told himself he was just being paranoid, but the nagging feeling wouldn't stop bothering him. He had to get up and check on everyone in the middle of the night to see if everyone was there. Sure enough, everyone was.

When he woke up the next morning, Logan was up and out of bed already. He made it so well it looked like he was never there. That's so like him, Kendall thought.

He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. There was no breakfast out for him to eat. In fact, there was no one there. "Mom?" He asked. "Katie?" He tried. Was no one in the apartment? Did everyone just leave him here? Without a note or anything, what so ever? Did they entirely forget that Kendall Knight existed?

No, no. That wasn't like them. There is a logical reason for everything, as Logan always said. What was this one? Kendall decided to shrug it off and get himself some cereal, the only thing that he could prepare himself. He opened the fridge to get the milk, when he saw a note stuck on the inside of the fridge. Finally, Kendall thought. But why would they put it there. It was an odd spot, wasn't it? He was unlikely to find it there.

He looked at the hand writing of the note. He couldn't recognize it. It was in cursive, which ruled out Katie, Logan, and Carlos. It didn't look like his mom's handwriting. It also didn't look like James' handwriting, it was a too girly cursive (don't ask him how James makes cursive look manly).

Kendall decided to actually read over the note, hoping it would give him a clue as to who wrote the note.

If you are reading this, you are Kendall Knight. This note is to only be read by you. Your question may be, where is everyone? But the better question is, are they safe? If I were you, I would race down to the lobby, before it's too late.

Sincerely,

Your Nightmare Fuel

Well there's your logical explanation, Kendall, he thought.

His first instinct was to panic. What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? But then he realized, no one can just sneak into an apartment, and kidnap five people. Unless they weren't alone…

No, it had to be a practical joke. "Okay guys! This isn't funny! You can come out now!" He yelled. No one was coming out. Was this really not a joke? He grabbed the note and raced to the elevator. While waiting for it, he started to panic. Who was this person? What was he (or she) going to do? What about my friends and family? Are they still safe? What about me? What's going to happen to me? Is this person going to just let my family go and take me?

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and suddenly wished it didn't. Someone would know he was there because of the ding! He should've taken the stairs. But the stairs make a lot more noise than the elevator.

It didn't matter now. He was on the elevator, going down to either his, or his friend's and family's possible doom. Was there a way out of this? No, there can't be. The elevators opened. When the ding sounded, Kendall winced, wishing it didn't.

He walked down to Bitter's desk, looking around. There was no one, and nothing. He looked at the note again. The handwriting wasn't Jo or Camille's either. Not that either of them would write something like that. Well… Camille might, but how would she get the entire Palm Woods to disappear? "G-guys?" Kendall stuttered,"A-anyone?".

"You guys can come out now! You can laugh about this for the rest of our lives, just come out!" Kendall yelled. "No one's laughing, Kendall," a modulated voice said. Kendall jerked his head everywhere. "What? Where are you? Who are you?" Kendall asked. "That doesn't matter. What matters is weather or not that stupid nerd is okay or not," it said. "L-Logan? Where is he?" Kendall asked, very panicked. "Well, I was going to let you scour the entire Palm Woods to find him, but I was feeling generous," the voice said. "You kidnapped him!" Kendall yelled. "I still have plan to go through with!" The voice yelled back,"Anyway, if you look on the coffee table, you will find a walkie talkie. Turn it on, and you'll be able to communicate with Dogan,". "Logan," Kendall muttered, starting to get mad.

He grabbed the walkie talkie from the table. "Hello? Logan? Are you there?" He asked into the little device. There was a scream from the other end. "Kendall! Help! I'm trapped in the Palm Woods'School classroom and there's a ninja guy chasing me around with a sword!" Logan's staticky voice screamed. "You got a ninja?!" Kendall yelled at the voice, whoever it was. "Well yeah! All the greatest evil masterminds are supposed to have ninjas. What better time to use them?" It reasoned. Kendall rolled his eyes and ran towards the school part of the Palm Woods.

•••

There was only I one classroom Logan could be in. The one that's windows were covered in paper. He repeatedly banged his hands on the glass. "Logan? Are you in there?" He asked. His walkie talkie got that staticky sound again. "Yes! Yes, I'm in here, now bust down the doors or something!" Logan yelled. "What if the ninja gets out or something?" Kendall asked. "Who cares? Get the door open!" He yelled. Kendall had no idea how to open the door. He shook the door many times but it wouldn't open. "Argh!" Kendall yelled in frustration. He kicked a box that was next to the door. Wait, a box! He grabbed it and practically ripped it apart. The key, the key, the key!

He looked in side and saw nothing. Come on! He knew it shouldn't have been as easy as a key in a box. "HELP!" Logan's voice screamed at Kendall. "I'm trying, I'm trying," Kendall told him. "Well try HARDER!" Logan replied "No, no! Not like this, not like this!".

Kendall shook the box, hoping something would fall out so he could save his friend. He flipped it upside down and shook. A note fell out slowly. Kendall just stared at it until it hit the ground. When it did, he scramble to grab it. It read:

Kendall,

I'm surprised you've found this note. I thought I hid it in the box well. You may be wondering where the key to your friend is. All I can say is:

Think outside the box. (If you're smart enough you'll figure it out)

And don't worry about your friend. He's fine, maybe.

Signed,

Anonymous

Think outside the box? That didn't even make sense! How does that even apply to the situation?

"Kendall! Hurry uuuuuuup," Logan whined. "The voice person thing gave me a note with a clue to the key, but I can't figure out what it means," Kendall explained. "Where did you find the note?" Logan asked. "A small box," Kendall answered. "Okay, uh," scream from Logan's side,"The note said think outside the box, you found it in a box… it probably means it's surroundings! Kendall, where did you find the box?". "Beside a door," Kendall replied. "So… plain sight?" Logan asked. "Well, yeah I guess," Kendall said. "There's your answer! The key is in plain sigh- AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kendall heard.

"Hang in there buddy, I'm coming!" Kendall assured. Where would you look to find something in plain sight? That's what he hated about riddles.

When you hide something in plain sight, it has to be somewhere it would blend into. Where would a key blend into. He check the top of the door's frame. Nothing. He checked the table that was near the classroom. Nada. Plain sight… that's stupid! What if Logan's wrong? What if that's only what the person wants him to think? But then it wouldn't be a clue.

He slid down a wall and looked at the ground. What was he supposed to find? He raised his head so that he was looking right in front of him. He turned his head to look at a corner. Where was he supposed to look? He changed his position so he was sitting in the corner across from the one he was looking at.

When he rested his back on the corner, it was a lot softer than what he expected. What? He turned his head, expecting to see a pillow or something. Instead, he found a backpack. It had a camouflage design that was dark blue and grey. Kendall looked it over, hoping to find something. Of course I won't find something, Kendall thought, it's a backpack!

But, he argued with himself, the backpack is in plain sight. In a backpack, where would you put the key? In smallest pocket! Sure enough, when he turned the backpack to its side, and the key was dangling from the elastic pocket on the bottom. Kendall happily grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

When he opened the door, a black figure sped past him. Logan was in the middle of the room, panting with his hands on his knees. "Thanks, for unlocking the door quickly ," Logan sarcastically said. "Anytime," Kendall replied.

"So, where was the key?" Logan asked. "In the side pocket of a backpack. You were right, plain sight," Kendall answered,"Should we go get that ninja guy?". "Uh, yeah," Logan said.

•••

The two boys spent the next twenty minutes looking for the ninja. They couldn't find it anywhere. "Logan, how do find a ninja?" Kendall questioned when they stopped in the lobby. "I don't know, I know the history of them and stuff, but I thought the chapter on finding one was unnecessary," Logan replied. "Well do ya think it's unnecessary now?!" Kendall yelled,"Okay, safety first, what do we do in case the ninja attacks?". "Okay, um… ninjas can't attack you if your on fire, so we have to light ourselves on fire!," Logan said. "Excuse me?" Kendall asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I'm having a panic attack!" Logan defended. "Fine. How do we find it then? And no suicidal facts!" Kendall warned. "Okay, we hire another ninja!" Logan said. "Logan! Think!" Kendall yelled. "That's all they said in the book!" Logan replied. "Okay, what about not thinking without all those book smarts? You didn't need it to figure out the box clue. Oh! Think outside the box!" Kendall encouraged. "That's it! Think outside the box!" Logan exclaimed. "Another Kendall Knight pep talk gone right," Kendall bragged. "No, no. Think outside the box meant in plain sight. Ninjas never hide behind or inside something! It's always, in the trees, or somewhere you can look and see!" Logan explained.

"So…" Kendall said, not quite grasping what Logan had just said. "So, we just have look around us. You know, behind us, beneath us, above us," Logan said. "Alright, he's definitely not behind us, since I'm looking at you and there's nothing behind you, and you're looking at me and you're not freaking out so there's nothing behind me… quick look down!" Kendall suddenly yelled, just before the brunette and the blonde quickly shifted their gazes below them.

"Nothing…" Logan said, nervousness laced into his voice. Scratch that, nervousness was his voice. "That means…" Kendall gulped. Both of them slowly looked above there heads to the ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" .

•••

I stopped it here because I feel there would be a commercial break here. A nice, day long, commercial break here. Enjoy it.

I have researched ninjas, I read the chapter on them in The BIG Book of RANDOM. Google was no help, though. All I got was Mutant… Teenage… Turtle Colors… I'm sorry, I don't watch everything Nickelodeon airs! (And frankly, neither do you).

So, I was going to end Logan's chapter at: The ninja ran past Kendall (or around there) but I decided not to. You happy? I thought long and hard about this chapter. At first, I thought it would be a prologue. Naaaah.

So how's many of you think you know who da modulated voice is? Is it a real BTR villain? Or do you think it's an OC? (It's not an OC, I can't stand OC's, except when I have to bring them in the story, but I especially hate it when their the boys love interest, I mean- I'm still in parenthesis).

If you noticed, when a character (or Logan) screams, it doesn't look like this "Ahhhhhhhh!", it looks like this "AAAAAAAAH!", cause no one holds the "h" sound while screaming, they hold the "A" sound. In fact, no one even says the h sound, it's like a silent h. It's like a ninja H! Pew! Pew Pew!

I'm sorry, I've lost it today.

Byeeeeeee- Ohmygod ninja! *hits with wooden board* What are you doing in house? I already told you I'm not paying you!

Lets try this again.

Byeee- GET OUT NINJA!


	2. Logan Part ll

Logan Part ll

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kendall tackled Logan to the ground. It was unnecessary, but it felt needed in his point of view. "Logan, stay calm. He can smell fear," Kendall said. "Actually, that's impossible, even for a ninja becau-" "No one cares Logan! When the ninja comes down here, he's gonna get you first, I'll make sure of it," Kendall interrupted. "Okay," Logan glumly replied. "How do we get out of this?" He asked. "Well, don't make any sudden movements, be quiet, and be confident," he whispered the next part,"he can smell fear,".

"Oh,so now he can smell fear?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" Logan proudly said.

"How does that make sense?"

"Cause everything makes sense when I say it!"

"Oh, how does that make sense?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" (That was both of them)

The ninja had snuck up on them.

"Never, ever, get distracted while there is a ninja that's not on your side," Logan whispered.

Before either Kendall could say something witty, everything went black. And I don't mean they were knocked out, no, ALL the lights were out.

"How did he do that?" Kendall whispered.

"I know. He even turned off the sun," Logan replied.

"They heard swiping noises, and noises that are thought to be impossible to make, but each of assumed the ninja was doing it to the other because nothing was happening to them. Or so they thought.

The lights were back, but there was still a little problem. "WE'RE IN A BOX!" Logan yelled. Logan could have been hyperventilating, but it's hard to tell the way he does it. "Yes, I see that, Logan! Don't worry, we'll get out of this! Box…" Kendall assured. Sorta.

Logan started to pace. "Okay, we're in a box with no tools or knowledge of our whereabouts," that last part he said hit him like a ton of bricks,"We don't know where we are! We could be at the edge of a cliff and if we open the door and walked out the wrong side we'd just fall! Kersplat! Kersplat, Kendall, Kersplat!". "Yeah, yeah, kersplat. How do we avoid… that," Kendall asked.

"I don't know. We'd need a window or something. Empty out your pockets!" Logan commanded suddenly.

Kendall emptied it and all that in there was a quarter. Logan, on the other hand, had a pulley, a really long rope, a pocket knife, band-aids, and of course, stickers.

"Where do keep all that junk?" Kendall asked. I don't know. "Why do have it?" Kendall inquired. "I found it in the classroom,"Logan shrugged. "Do you think we can get out using them?," Kendall asked. Logan thought for a moment. "Of course!" He answered. He got to work with little pocket knife. "Logan, that's not going to do anything," Kendall informed. "Then what do we use?" Logan replied.

Kendall shrugged and sat down. He put both his hands on the floor, but immediately brought them back up due to sharp pain in his left palm. "Ah!" He yelled in pain. Logan's head turned to look at his friend. "What happened?" He asked. Kendall looked at his hand. "I got a cut from something," he said. It was a bright red line under in thumb all the way to the other side.

Logan looked to the left of Kendall. "It's a ninja sword!" He exclaimed. "What?" Kendall asked. "The ninja must've left this behind, but why?" Logan thought out loud,"It doesn't matter, we can use it to get out!". "What, how?" Kendall asked. "Easy," Logan replied. He made a square on the side of the box the size of Kendall. Then he poked the square with a stick. The square fell open and Logan stepped out. "That's how," Logan said.

"Okay, but what about my hand?" Kendall said, hold out his hand. "Here," Logan said, throwing him the box of bandaids. "There, two problem solved," he announced.

"Yeah, but what about the ninja?" Kendall pointed out. "Well, if there's anything I've learned from ninja movies, they don't attack until you see them, so don't look for it just yet," Logan explained. "Yeah, but how do you know that applies in real life?" Kendall questioned. "I don't. It's best to just cross your fingers," he told Kendall. Kendall nodded and asked,"So what's the plan?". "Well, we can trap the ninja in the box, but we have to make sure the sword stays with us, or he'll get out.

Kendall nodded and took the sword. "Alright, you'll be the bait," Logan stated. "What? Why me?" Kendall yelled. "Cause you weren't the one who being chased by it while your friend took forever to find the key," Logan answered. "Fine," Kendall groaned. "Okay, now get in the box," Logan demanded. "Not until you say please," Kendall said, being his stubborn self. "Please," Logan deadpanned. "Thank you," Kendall told him, stepping into the box. "Give me the sword," Logan said. Kendall threw the sword to him (which he missed, causing a cut on his shin. And tears).

"Now I'll hide, you look for the ninja, and when it's in there, jump out and close the door really, really quick," Logan commanded. Kendall felt like being stubborn, but he knew the seriousness of the matter. Instead he nodded as Logan hid behind Bitter's desk.

Kendall got out of the box and and looked around, the first place being the ceiling. "Not there," Kendall said to himself. He looked around some more and couldn't find anyone. He finally sat down in a chair. He looked right in front of him. Then he saw it. Near the entrance to the Palm Woods. It was dressed in black and missing a sword. The ninja.

Oh no, Kendall thought. The ninja moved from its spot and advanced (very, very quickly) towards Kendall. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," Kendall repeated while got up and ran around in a panicky fashion. "Help… me!" Kendall yelled, knowing Logan wouldn't actually help him. He quickly remembered Logan's commands and ran into the box. The ninja followed him and Kendall began to panic even more. Oh no, he thought, I'm gonna die, oh no.

Then he remembered: How would the ninja kill him? He didn't have a sword or weapon of any sort. He could strangle him or something, but that didn't seem like it's style. Of course he knew sooner or later the ninja would come up with a clever way end him, or torture him at the very least, so he decided to follow through with the plan as quickly as possible. He darted out and as fast as possible (pretty slowly) closed the opening to the box.

"Logan, get out here!" He yelled to his friend. Logan jumped out of his hiding spot and took out the rope and the pocket knife. He cut the rope approximately in half and have one half to Kendall. "Tie the rope around the box, near the top," he told him. Kendall nodded. He got to work while Logan did the same thing below him.

When they were finished, they took a step back to marvel at what they had done, because seriously, who wouldn't? They had just captured a ninja! At this rate, the next milestone for mankind should be no less than flying!

"That was like one big puzzle," Kendall said. "I know," Logan agreed. Then his eyes widened. "That's it! This whole thing was a puzzle! Whoever this person is set this whole thing up. They left the box next to the door with the riddle…ly thing… they left the materials in the classroom for us to use, and made sure the ninja left the sword in the box! All of this is a puzzle and all we have to do is figure it out!" Logan realized.

"Bravo, your smarter than I thought," that modulated voice said,"Now the question is, are you smart enough to rescue those other two dimwits?".

"Where are they?!" Kendall yelled. "Oh, that's cute. You want me to tell you. No no, you find him. If you'll notice, Kendork's walkie talkie is gone," it said. They both looked to where they left them. It was right.

"It was given to that stupid conceited, egocentric, narcissistic, megalomaniac kid," it informed. "James," Kendall and Logan both said in unison.

"Well ya better hurry, who knows what kind of dreadful position I put him in. Oh yeah, I do! MWAHAHAHAHA!".

Logan got up to grab the talkie. "Come on, lets go find him," Logan said to the blonde. "Look at you taking charge today," Kendall complimented. "What do mean?" Logan asked, oblivious. "Your taking my place. Coming up with plans, giving commands, taking charge. Although, I don't think I can take yours," he said. Logan let out a small chuckle before saying,"Let's go before something bad happens to James,".

•••

DUN DUN DONE! That was my clever way of saying this chapter is done. You know, I'm having fun with this story. Fuuuuuuuun.

That randomness didn't wear off yet.

So Logan had Carlos' Personality… I just think that's how it should be when Logan's in Panic mode.

Did you guys notice the modulated voice used a bunch of synonyms for "egocentric" to describe James? Cause that's the word I typed in . Ah Internet. It has everything but stuff on ninjas! Now I'm in a bad mood.

Anyway, a tankyou to Kendall and Logan for trapping that ninja, now I won't have to deal with it anymore.

Notin left to say but:

Byeeeeeeee- what the heck ninja! How'd you get out, huh? Five more minutes in the time out box, you agreed that this would be a non-paying job!

Anyway,

Byeeeeeeeeeeee- Get back in the box, ninja! Urgh!

Byeeee!


	3. James AND Carlos?

James AND Carlos!? What the ****?

(Which four lettered word it is, I'll let you decide)

So their combined cause there little… uh… "situations" are pretty stupid and aren't serious as Logan's. Nothing can top a ninja.

SPOILER ALERT: The ninja will be back in an upcoming chapter! Which one? I'm not spoiling that much. (Don'tcha just love me?).

•••

Kendall pressed the button on the walkie talkie. "James? Where are you?" He asked. "It's hideous! I'm trapped and surrounded by the ugliest clothes ever!" He yelled. "Hey Logan, I think he's trapped in your closet," Kendall laughed. "Shut up!" Logan snapped. Kendall chuckled.

Logan snatched the walkie talkie from him. "James, what do your surroundings look like?," Logan asked. "Uh… it's dark… and cramped and I feel like I've been here before. And it has the ugliest clothes ever!" James described… badly. "I still think he's in your closet," Kendall commented.

"Let's check the pool," Logan mumbled.

"No wait!" The modulated voice suddenly cried. "Why not?" Kendall smirked, sure James would be the pool. "He's not there, but seriously, don't go there!" The voice pleaded. "How do we know your not lying?" Kendall doubted. "Look, the Cuda kid said he was somewhere with ugly clothes, if anything he's in smarty pant's closet," the voice reasoned. "HA!" Kendall laughed.

"I still think James is at the pool," Kendall said.

"He is not!" it argued.

"He is too!" Kendall childishly shouted.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! Wait, no… do over!"

"Haha! I tricked you!"

"Guys, quit acting like little kids! Your a teenager in a famous boy band and your an evil mastermind. What would your bosses say?" Logan scolded.

"But James is soooooo at the pool!" Kendall argued. "Kendall, think about it, you've seen this… person's style! It's a puzzle! And… it's got a point. James said it was cramped and had lots of ugly clothes. That doesn't sound like the pool or the cabanas. It's more likely to be my closet, which, it isn't," Logan said.

"Fine," Kendall sighed,"Let's to check your closet,". With that, Kendall ran off towards the elevators. Logan groaned, but agreed.

•••

Kendall was pretty surprised he wasn't in Logan's closet. James described all the attributes of it. Kendall decided to get more clues. "James, where do you think you could be?" Kendall inquired. "I don't know, just HEEEEEEEEEELP!" James screeched. "Wait, did you hear that?" Logan asked,"It sounded he was right hear with us,". He took the walkie talkie from Kendall. "James, is there a doorknob?," Logan wondered. "No," James answered. "Okay then, bang on the door," he commanded.

Banging was heard from the opposite side of the room. Logan nodded and opened Kendall's closet door. James tumbled out. "Haha!" Logan pointed at Kendall. Kendall was fuming. He would've punched someone if he wasn't dealing with his best friends.

James smiled sheepishly at Kendall. "Sorry."

He huffed and he was almost over it. Logan looked at James' hand. "Where's your walkie talkie," he asked. "Oh, left it in there," James answered, walking towards the closet "But it's gone…".

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," the Voice laughed evilly. "Can you guys guess where it is?".

"Is it with Carlos?" Logan inquired. "Smart boy," it cooed. It was actually more of a mock coo, really, but it was still very creepy, nonetheless. "What's that?" James nervously questioned. "It's the evil mastermind behind this," Kendall explained through gritted teeth.

"Mastermind? Thank so much, I never intended to be treated with that much respect," the voice thanked,"Yes I did,".

"Hey! I called you a mastermind before and you didn't care!" Logan pointed out. "Your words mean nothing to me, this is a Kendall centric fanfiction," the voice said.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

(You guys got that, right? I should probably erase that. Nah)

"Hey? Anyone? HELP!" They heard Carlos scream from the other end. "Carlos, buddy, where are you?" Kendall quickly asked. "I'm not sure, it's not dark, but there's nothing here just- AAAH" Carlos screeched. "Carlos? Carlos, what's going on?" Kendall tried. "There toys! All the toys I've ever broken, coming to get me! No! No! I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" Carlos yelled. "That didn't help at all," James stated.

Logan whipped out his phone. "That may have not helped, but this will."

"Logan, what good would your phone do?" Kendall asked.

"I put a tracker device in Carlos' phone. You know, for trips to the mall and stuff."

"Hey!" Carlos' staticky voice shouted.

"Where is he?" Kendall almost bounced, eager to help his friend. "Well, it's just showing an unmarked room," Logan observed.

"What? Lemme see!" Kendall demanded reaching for the phone. Logan sighed and handed him the phone. "He's right," Kendall said. "It's just a room."

"Then how do we know where he is?" James wondered. "I'm not sure," Kendall admitted. Logan continued to stare at the screen.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "I got it!" He shouted. "What? What it you get?" James quickly asked. "I know how we can find Carlos!" Logan declared. "How? How? How?" James bounced.

"Look here," Logan pointed to the screen,"The room may be unmarked, but the rooms around it aren't. And it looks like it's two rooms away from 2J!".

"Logan, that's genius!" Kendall exclaimed. "I know," Logan bragged. "C' mon, let's go find him!" James said, charging out of the room.

•••

"There's 2J!" Kendall exclaimed. He ran over to their apartment, followed by Logan and James, and counted two doors down.

Logan pressed his ear to the door to listen for screaming. "HELP! The toys are alive!" He heard. "Yup, Carlos is definitely in there," Logan assured.

James wiggled the doorknob. "Oh great! It's locked!" James yelled, exasperated.

"Another hunt for a key?" Kendall asked in disbelief,"Uh uh."

Logan took the key to the classroom out from his pocket. He shrugged and thought, why not? He put it in and turned. It worked!

Logan threw opened the door to see Carlos, indeed, surrounded by living toys. "Oh my- what is that?" James asked. "The toys are a alive!" Carlos screeched back.

Kendall couldn't believe it either. Living toys. How was it possible? Even Logan, the rational one, seemed to be at shock.

"There just toys!" James cried, making his way over to Carlos, walking over the toys. But the crowed of toys were too thick. And the fact that they were moving didn't help. James soon tripped and fell in a face plant.

He tried to crawl over to Carlos, but it seemed like something was blocking his way. But he didn't see anything. He finally scurried back to Kendall and Logan, explaining his difficulties.

"Something blocking your way?" Logan asked.

"Yes! It's like… like… rope! But it's everywhere! And invisible!" James explained.

Logan looked to the side of the room. "Hey guys, look, stairs!"

All the boys turned their heads to look at the dark stairs at the side of the room. "What's up there?" James wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Kendall said, going over to the stairs.

Once they were all at the top, none of them knew why. There was really nothing special. It just lead to a platform that overlooked everything under them. "So, did we come up here for no reason?" James asked, speaking for all three of them.

"No, no there's a reason. There has to be a reason this is here. It's a puzzle, remember?" Logan reminded.

"But what if this is a distraction?" Kendall tried.

"A distraction to what? No matter how much time we spend up here, that's gonna look the same." Logan gestured to Carlos surrounded by living toys.

And then, it hit him. Living toys? That absurd! How could there possibly be living toys? Their inanimate objects! He looked down again, trying to reason with the sight.

Then he saw it. They weren't actually moving. They couldn't. Their bodies were all that were moving. They weren't moving their arms or even their feet. There entire body was moving. In fact, shaking is probably a better word.

"Guys, look," Logan said,"The toys, their not actually alive. Look at how their moving,". The blonde and the other brunette looked down. He was right.

"So how are they moving?" Kendall asked.

Logan thought for a moment. How would someone make toys move? It was impossible without strings or something. Strings… that's the only way, but he didn't see any. He knew they always used them in Hollywood movies, but how would… this person get a hold of it? But that was a dumb blond moment (no offense blondes… and Kendall) because they were IN Hollywood!

He reached his hand out to see if he felt the strings. As he moved his hand, he felt thin strings roll across his fingers. "Guys," he whispered (he was kind of nervous) "These are strings!".

Kendall and James each did the same motion with there hands as Logan. "Your right! James exclaimed. "But how do we save Carlos?"

None of them knew how to answer that. "We tell him that their not real?" Kendall suggested. "Sounds like a plan," James agreed. They all raced down the stairs and got as close to Carlos as the crowed of toys would allow them to. "Carlos!" James yelled,"The toys aren't alive! There being moved by strings!"

"I know! I was watching you guys!" Carlos replied "But it's still too scary!"

After hearing this, Kendall realized Carlos didn't want to step on the toys. So he got on his stomach and pushed the toys apart to make path. But he wasn't wide enough (let's call that a good thing). "Guys, get down and make the path longer," he commanded.

James and Logan both got down and pushed the crowed apart (Logan with a little reluctance, and a lot of pushing from James), leaving space between their bodies so Carlos could jump over them.

Carlos realized what was happening and jumped over them like he was jumping over hurdles. "Wee! Wee!" He said every time he jumped over one of them. He jumped over he jumped over Logan, then James. He got to Kendall and landed right on his back. "OW!" Kendall screeched. "Oh, sorry," Carlos sheepishly smiled. Kendall being Kendall waved it off, though his back did hurt.

"Good job, my pets," The voice said. "Now, you must save EVERYONE else!". "Yeah, yeah, I know," Kendall said. "Carlos, is your walkie talkie gone?" James asked.

"No, it's over there," Carlos answered, pointing to a chair at the side of the room.

"What?" Logan asked. "Yeah, it's over there," Carlos repeated, not knowing what they were getting at.

"That means-" Kendall began. "That you don't get to talk to the next victim," the voice finished. "Then how do we find them?" Logan asked.

"Clues," it replied.

"Of course,"

"Oh, and, you three, James, Logan, and Carlos, have to go back to 2J now," the voice added.

"WHAT!?" The three of them yelled in unison.

Kendall, however, had other ideas. "Can they talk to me with the walkie talkie?"

No answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kendall decided.

Logan nodded and grabbed the device.

"You guys go, I'll be fine," Kendall assured.

"What? But I didn't get to help yet!" Carlos whined.

"You can help from 2J, now lets go." Logan dragged him out the door.

James simply said "Good luck" and left.

I hope this turns out right, Kendall thought.

•••

Don't judge me! How else was I supposed to end it? So any way, I totes luv reviews, so like, write some.

On a more serious note (not really, I'm just saying it seriously), next up is Mama Knight (did Aussly really just tell me that?), and I have no idea what to do for her. I'm seriously drawing a blank. I need help. Help me. I'm desperate. Please.

So review, give ideas, and there will be a faster update. Honestly, I don't have a single idea for Mama Knight.

Byeeeeeeee!

Notice no ninja? Yay!


	4. Mama Knight

Mama KNIGHT!

This chapter is finally up. Are you guys proud of me? No? Fine. Be that way.

•••

Disclaimer:Do I need to do this? NO! I don't own anything. Gosh.

•••

The other boys had gone back to 2J as instructed, and left Kendall in the dark room with the "Living Toys". Kendall chuckled and thought how he actually thought that the toys were alive.

"Kendall! Kendall! We got here! Now what? Who are we finding?" He heard.

"I don't know yet," Kendall answered.

"Oh, but you will. And when you find out, you better find out because without her everything in 2J would fall apart," the voice said.

"S-so who could that be?" Kendall heard Carlos ask.

"Everything in 2J would fall apart…" Kendall thought out loud, forgetting Carlos's question.

"That means whoever it is lives at 2J," Logan said.

"And that leaves Mama Knight and Katie," James continued.

"Would 2J fall apart if Katie was gone?" Carlos wondered.

"Well…" Kendall said,"Not… exactly."

"That means it's Mrs. Knight!" Logan exclaimed.

Kendall didn't know what to say. He or she (possibly it) had his mother and he didn't know where she was or how much of a rush he was supposed to be in.

"Ask for a clue," Carlos whispered.

Kendall nodded (though would've done it anyway). "Where is she?" Kendall yelled.

"You should know. It's where everything happens. It's where she fixes everything. It's where you fix everything," it said.

"Why does she have to speak in this e stupid riddles?" Carlos whined.

Kendall ignored this. "Where she fixes everything…"

"I know!" James exclaimed,"Come back here right now Kendall!"

Kendall nodded and raced back to 2J.

"What is it?" He asked once he got there.

"Didn't you understand? She fixes everything here! Whether it's like those pep talks you give, which are typically here, or just fixing us dinner or something!" James declared.

"Well, look who's proven himself to be useful!" Logan said.

"Yeah, small problem though, we don't know where in here she is."

"Where could she be?"

"I don't know!"

"Only one option, we tear this joint apart and look at every square inch!"

I won't bother you with details, so just imagine a montage of the boys ripping everything and looking (almost) everywhere including, therefore limited to:

The top of the swirly

The swirly

The bathroom

The beds

Under the beds

Inside the beds (done by destroying them)

Every room

Every square inch of the floor

The walls

Inside the wall (done by destroying those too)

The sofa

Behind the TV

Beside the TV

Inside the TV (done by smashing it)

The bathroom again

The bedroom again

(Short break because Carlos snuck out and got his hands on lots of sugar)

-Repeat

"Well, where else in here could she be?" Carlos asked.

"Do you think that voice lied?" James wondered.

"No, that wouldn't make sense. This is a puzzle. Lying wouldn't fit," Logan explained.

"Well maybe the puzzle is to figure out if she was lying or not." Carlos suggested.

"No, that isn't it's style." Logan answered.

"But what if it is?"

"It's not!"

"That's exactly what it wants you to think."

"No it's not."

"See, I bet that what's-it is listening right now thinking 'Mwahahaha! The smart one is being stupid! Time to release the doves!'"

"Carlos, doves represent love."

"So?"

"So it wouldn't make sense."

"I don't understand."

"Well-"

"GUYS!" Kendall interrupted "This conversation isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Okay, your right. Where should we look next?" Logan asked.

"We could check the entire apartment again." James said.

"NO!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I got it!" Kendall exclaimed ,"James, remember when you were talking about how she fixes everything here, even if it's just dinner? Maybe hats what it meant. The kitchen?"

"But we already checked the kitchen," James pointed out.

"Maybe we missed something," Kendall replied.

So, they checked the entire kitchen again, coming up with nothing, again. That is, until Carlos opened a cabinet. It was the cabinet next to the one under the sink, and inside he found Mrs. Knight squished inside with her hands and feet tied up, and a cloth tied over her mouth.

Carlos screamed which caused the other three boys to turn around. "Mom!" Kendall yelled.

They all helped him pull her out and untie her. "Mom!" Kendall repeated, hugging her.

"Kendall, I'm so glad your alright!"

"Me? You were tied up and in a cabinet!"

"I don't remember who or what it was, but it told me you guys were hurt."

"We're fine. Except for maybe Logan. I think he's having another panic attack."

"Hey! You know it's a serious problem!" Logan defended before hyperventilating again.

"Is Katie safe?" Mama Knight asked.

"Uh… we don't exactly know…" James replied.

"What do you mean?"

~Kendall explains everything that's happened so far~

"Oh, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," Mrs. Knight said before hugging Kendall again.

"Mom, I'm fine, really. We just have to find whoever's next," Kendall explained,"And mom, it would make feel better if you stayed in 2J until this is all sorted out."

"Oh honey, you couldn't drag me out," she said before going to her bedroom.

"So, what next?"

•••

I DON'T KNOW who said the last line. You can imagine it to be any of the four of them. I DON'T CARE.

And before someone complains: Let's pretend it was a really big cabinet, okay?

Apology alert:

I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! Mama Knight was just hard for me. You have no idea how relieved I was to start the Author's Note. I'm not really sure how many of you were waiting for me to update… but I'll assume at least ONE of you were.

Next up: Katie!

I have a vague idea of what I'm going to do for her, the misery she's gonna go through, but gives ideas and if won't so long again!

That said, REVIEW RECIEW REVIEW! I love those reviews! They're what keep me going so

More reviews= Faster Updates.

So seriously.

REVIEW!


	5. Katie

**FINALLY decided to write this up, please review! If you like this story, don't like it, REVIEW AND TELL ME! This story only has two reviews and if it doesn't get more I ****_will_**** delete it! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dunno. Maybe me does owneth Big Time Rush. (Code for I don't own anything, that's crazy talk).**

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

_"Is Katie safe?" Mama Knight asked._

_"Uh… we don't exactly know…" James replied._

_"What do you mean?"_

_~Kendall explains everything that's happened so far~_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," Mrs. Knight said before hugging Kendall again._

_"Mom, I'm fine, really. We just have to find whoever's next," Kendall explained, "And mom, it would make feel better if you stayed in 2J until this is all sorted out."_

_"Oh honey, you couldn't drag me out," she said before going to her bedroom._

_"So, what next?"_

_Katie_

"Maybe we should ask creepy voice," Carlos suggested.

The other three boys shrugged.

"Oh creepy voice! Come out come out wherever you are!" Carlos yelled.

"Carlos! That's not how you lure out a _voice_!" Logan scolded.

"Yeah it is," the modulated voice finally piped up,"But it _was_ a little demeaning."

"Who cares? Who do we rescue next?" James said.

"If you _must_ know, it's Katie."

"What? Your just gonna tell us? No impossible riddles? No stubborn annoyingy evil?" Logan inquired.

"No time for that, let's go save Katie!" Kendall yelled, running towards the door.

"Kendall," Logan said, stopping him, "We don't know where she is."

"Right... Where is she?"

"Oh, right, clues. Okay, one word, chlorine," Creepy voice said.

"What? Chlorine?" Kendall asked.

"Sorry. No, not sorry, you don't get anymore hints."

"Wait, no! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yeah it does," Carlos said, taking a bite out of his corndog.

"Where did you get that?" Logan questioned his friend.

Carlos shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Uh, yes, it does. You could have gotten that from-"

"Logan!" Kendall yelled. "Just leave it alone. Carlos once ate that birthday cake your mom made you, he'll be fine."

Logan sighed, but shrugged. "Okay."

"So Carlos, why does it make sense?"

Carlos gave an over dramatic exasperated sigh. "You _seriously_ don't get it? I bet the readers got it by now!"

"What readers?"

"I don't know."

"What does it mean? Tell us already!"

"The pool! Duh! And _I'm_ the dumb one," Carlos scoffed.

"Oh." The other three chorused.

"Finally!" The mysterious voice piped up.

"I know right?" Carlos agreed.

"Alright, I'll talk to you when I get there," Kendall said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait!" The Voice commanded.

"What now?"

"You're allowed to take your friends for this one."

"Really!?," Kendall happily asked.

"_Really?_" Logan, more dubiously, asked.

"Yes, _really_," it answered.

"What does you sick mind have planned?"

"You'll see." You could almost _see _the evil smile spreading across his/her face.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"Where do you think Creepy Voice hid Katie?" Carlos asked.

James opened the door leading to the pool. "I don't know, but has to be pretty hard to find if it'll let all of us come."

"It better not of hurt my baby sister or I'll-"

"Don't worry Kendall, if it hurt Katie, there would be no point in us finding her. Puzzle, remember? If Katie was hurt, it would hand Katie over to us and we would've had to figure out how to help her without going to consult doctors." Logan explained.

"Okay, _fine_. How did you figure out so much about the puzzle?"

"Smart one, remember?"

"But you couldn't figure out chlorine meant pool," Carlos teased.

"Semi- panic attack," Logan replied.

"Is panic attack gonna be your excuse for _everything_?" James asked.

"As long as it works," he answered.

"Guys, focus, where do you think Katie is?" Kendall said.

"Let's check the cabanas," James suggested.

They checked the first one. Nothing. They checked the second one. Nope. They check the third one.

"Guys, I found her!" Carlos yelled.

"What? Where?" Kendall shouted back.

"Over here!"

Katie was sitting in a chair, face down on the table with her arms around her face.

"Katie?" Kendall asked. He moved her arms to find her eyes were closed.

"Logan! Is she unconscious? _Dead?_" Kendall squeaked.

Logan checked her pulse. "Nope, probably just sleeping."

Kendall sighed of relief while Carlos loudly yelled,"**Katie get up!**"

"Gosh Carlos, you don't have to tell the entire Palm Woods."

"Who else is there to tell?"Carlos defended.

"Please don't hurt me," They heard someone murmur.

They all looked down to see Katie shifting. "Katie, awake you awake?"

No answer. Expected.

"Logan, options,"

"Isn't that copyrighted?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know! Just give me options!"

"Since she's most likely sleeping, she's probably having a vivid dream. Like… a night terror."

"Night terror?"

"Well, maybe a nap… terror?

"Okay, say it _is_ a nap terror. How do we wake her up?"

"Well, I read when a child's having a night terror, you let the dream pass, and in the morning, chances are they won't remember it."

"MWAHAHAHA!" The creepy voice boomed.

"Ugh! What _now?_" Kendall asked, annoyed.

"You don't think I thought smarty wouldn't suggest letting it pass, do you? Ha! _You guys_ have to wake her up or she won't!"

"Of course," James muttered.

"Logan! What do we do?" Kendall panicked.

"Okay, we uh, we… I don't know! All the books I've read say not to wake the child!"

They started to hear screaming. "Katie!"

She was shaking wildly and her continuous screaming was starting to scare them.

"Logan waddowedo?" Carlos yelled.

"Idon'tknow!" Logan quickly replied.

"Well think of something!" he shouted over the screaming.

"Um, uh, we, I got it! This girl, she uh, she was babysitter and, uh, she heard screaming and the kid was having a night terror, but she didn't know it was a night terror, so she shook him awake."

"Okay, James shake her."

James shrugged and shook Katie. "**KATIE!**"

Katie opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"What do you mean '_What happened'_? You were having a night terror!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I told you she'd forget," Logan muttered to the blonde.

"What are you guys _talking_ about?" Katie asked.

Kendall sighed.

"It's one of you guys' turn to explain. I'm _done_ with that."

* * *

So? Fifth chapter? Nudge nudge.

Okay, guys, this story is _extremely _low on reviews. So all of you who are reading this, just take two minutes to review, seriously. If you guys think this story isn't worth reviewing to, I _will _delete this story. It's honestly not something I want to do because I really am enjoying this story, and if you do too, review!

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	6. Jo

**HELLOOOOOOO! This chapter, the victim is JO! Heh, heh. Rhymes. I'm gonna let the boys come along for this chapter too, since the Katie puzzle wasn't too much harder than this one…**

**And I realize I that I said this takes place sometime in season two… forget I said that, I was young and crazy.**

**_Young and dumb, always chasing something_**

**Sorry, it just happens.**

**So anyway, a guest reviewer gave me the idea for Jo's… I don't know, trap? Anyways, his/her name is Me11! So, to be exact, she gave the idea of someone being tied up and lowered it into a pit of alligators/acid/lava.**

**Uh… I can't do ****_exactly _****that for reasons I'm about to name, so instead Jo's gonna be… you'll see. (I was almost gonna accidently ****_tell _****you).**

**So if any of you are gonna suggest a trap (Yeah… that's what I'll call them from now on!), here's why I couldn't use Me11's idea:**

**1.) I'm ****_not_**** exactly sure if it's K+ appropriate. Well, obviously Kendall would save her, so it is, but if he didn't it would be bloody and gruesome, so I'm going by that.**

**2.) It doesn't ****_exactly_**** go with the puzzle idea. There really isn't supposed to be a time limit, and even if there is, the consequence of not making it in time can't be the victim (in this case, Jo) dying.**

**3.) This kind of goes along with #2 (how many of you read hash tag two instead of number two?), but if it didn't go with the puzzle idea, that would make Logan and whatever the voice confirmed about the puzzle wrong, which would pretty much throw the whole story off.**

**Now, I didn't want to make Me11 (or anyone else) feel bad or anything, it's just for anyone who wants to make a suggestion, follow these rules, and I know it's kind of hard to tell if it goes with the puzzle, but I'll tell you if you're not sure. And I'll tweak your idea so it does fit.**

**Long author's note, yeah, I know.**

**EEEEEEEEEENJOY:**

_~linelineline~_

**DISCLAIMER: V-V-VEEEEEEEERY LAST DISCLAIMER FOR THE STORY! **No I don't own anything BLEH!

_~linelineline~_

"Okay Katie's at 2J safely with my mom, how do we get the next clue?"

"We ask politely, duh."

"We're dealing with a _super villain _Carlos."

"_Well_, is last idea was completely idiotic, but it worked."

"But- a super villain!"

"Aw, super villain? I'm flattered that you think of me that way."

Kendall recognized the modulated voice. He gave a bitter smile whoever probably couldn't see.

"Just tell us what we're doing now."

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend's captor, Kendall?"

"You took _Jo_ now?"

"Every time…" It muttered. "Seriously, is _really_ I surprise took someone your girlfriend?"

"It's got a point."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Alright, give us our clue."

"Star gazing, picnics, an ideal kissing spot." It listed.

"Is that our clue?" Kendall asked.

No answer.

"Okay guys; let's go to the… park!"

"Are we allowed to go?" Logan inquired.

"Are they?"

No answer, again.

"Let's go!"

~_linelineline~_

"Where do you think she is?" James asked, not seeing anything but grass, trees, and the occasional bench, but not a Jo in sight.

"Do we get another clue?" Kendall asked.

"_Kendall,_ we're not inside the building anymore. It can't hear us."

"Yes I can," Said the voice.

"When did you even have time to set all this up?!" Logan wondered, flailing his arms for emphasis.

"Oh, I didn't do any of this; I had my people do it."

"What about our clue?"

"Right, your clue, you could say she's in the… _basement_ of the park. MWAHAHAHA!"

"_Basement of the park?_ Can't you come up with clues that aren't in 'impossible riddle' form?"

"No more clues."

"Great. What does that_ mean?_ Logan, you interpret it."

"What? Why me?"

"Cause you've apparently got this whole thing figured out, now chop chop!"

"Okay, uh, um, she…" Logan's eyes darted around the park, looking for something that could mean basement of the park. His eyes finally landed on a patch of grass. It was a special patch, for this patch was different (**_One of these things is not like the others; one of these things just doesn't belong_**).

"She's in a ditch!"

"A what?"

"A ditch! Look over here guys." Logan led them over to the patch of grass he was previously staring at.

"See? Look, this patch of grass is taller; the person who put it here obviously purposely covered up the hole with fake grass that was a little taller." Logan some of the blades in his hands and pulled. Instead of The grass ripping out of the ground, it peeled back. Logan kept doing this until the hole was completely uncovered.

Once that was done, all four of the boys peered into the hole to see a pretty blonde girl at the bottom."

"Guys!" She yelled from the bottom.

"Jo!" Kendall yelled back. "Guys, how do we get her out?"

You could almost see the gears turning in Logan's head. "We- ladder?"

Kendall looked at him for a second, with raised bushy eyebrows.

"Right, bad idea," Logan said, getting the message.

"Now, seriously, how do we get her out?"

"Human ladder!" Carlos shouted.

Kendall groaned, thinking of the saying, "_If you want something done, do it yourself". _**(Correct me if I got the saying wrong)**

"Wait!" Carlos said. "It's going to work!"

Kendall threw his head back, but not because he was laughing. Instead, his arms were thrown up with his head as he groaned in (again) frustration.

"No, no! It could work! Well, not exactly a human _ladder_, but…"

~_linelineline_~

A few minutes later, Logan was at the bottom of the ditch with Jo (because Carlos said it would work better if he was down there), and Kendall and James were staring expectantly at Carlos.

"Okay, Logan is going to hold onto James's hands, you're gonna hold up his feet so he doesn't fall, and Jo's gonna climb you."

"What about this isn't exactly like a human ladder? And what about you? What're you gonna do the entire time?"

"I'll spec- supervise."

"So your just gonna sit up against that tree while we do all the heavy lifting?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, it is his first good idea. He deserves a reward," James pointed out.

"Who said it was good?" Kendall asked.

"Hey! I don't hear any _other_ ideas!"

"Fine," Kendall gave in.

James got on the ground, stomach down and facing the ditch and Kendall grabbed his feet. He lowered James deeper into the hole until Logan grabbed his hands. Jo climbed up Logan and James and Kendall pulled James' feet back up. Once that was done, he ran over to Jo.

"Kendall!" She squealed as she hugged him tightly. "I don't even know how I got _in_ there! I just woke up, and it dark… and… and…"

She started to sob a little.

"It's okay, you're safe now."

"S-so, do you know what happened?"

And so, the story was repeated.

~_linelineline~_

**I I'm sorry if Kendall was a little mean to Carlos, okay? He was just a little on edge and had to go… do ****_something_**** with it. And Carlos was an ideal target. Sorry Carlos… But if you wanna see a mean Kendall, just wait for future chapters of ****_I Won't Call For Help, _****which, admittedly,doesn't really need the advertising I'm doing right now (At least not as much as this story does).**

**But for all you Carlos fans, I ****_did_**** give him his shining moment! It wasn't Logan who came up with the totally stupid and crazy idea that actually worked. So hah! They don't (Or didn't *sob*) give Carlos enough credit on the show. Your capable of great things, young grasshoppah. **

**AND I'm done.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR I'll GO ON REALLY LONG BREAKS THAT END UP MAKING ME DELETE THE STORY!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **

**P.S. Me11 also suggested a mirror maze, but I don't know how those work so… if you could explain it to me? Sorry, I'm a real idiot. But, if you too have no idea how a mirror maze works, or how it could be a trap, I'll ask someone who does know! Like the internet! No, but seriously, give me an idea if you don't know. **

_Up next: Camille! _


End file.
